


The Enemy

by TheSecretFandom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, First Date, He's in a band, Sex in a Car, and he looks damn good in his uniform, but also works at Target, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two competing department stores. Two employees of said stores. And what happens when you get a little too close to the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back when that first Target video came out... felt inspired.

"So, as we all know the new Target store opens up this weekend. That means our sales are going to be going down in the near future." Your boss had called a meeting for all employees after work on a Thursday night. You didn’t know why you had to be there. You were just another high school employee. You didn’t have a say in anything. “We ask that you all be patient as the business decides what needs to be done. We regret that, while unlikely, some of you may need to be let go due to lack of business. We sincerely hope it doesn’t come to this… but we must all be prepared. If anyone has questions or concerns see me after. Have a good evening everyone.”

 

You honestly thought that he was making a big deal out of nothing. They weren’t going to steal all of your business. There were still a few people in town loyal to your store. You were one of them. You loved your workplace and it wasn’t very often that you would shop elsewhere.

 

———————

 

You found yourself at the grand opening of the new Target store the next day. It was more out of curiosity than anything else. There was something interesting about walking into a brand spanking new store. Everything was so clean and tidy, though it was guaranteed not to be that way by the end of the night.

 

There were a lot of teenagers working in the store. You didn’t recognize any of them, obviously. Since you went to school in a nearby town, the only people you knew from your work-town were your co-workers.

 

"Welcome to Target!" A voice greeted you as you walked into the CD aisle. You didn’t even know you’d been walking that direction. The person connected to the voice stood tall in front of you. His red shirt was tucked in the front, but left loose in the back. It wasn’t very professional, you’d never get away with it, but on him it worked. Honestly, on a cute guy like him, anything would look good.

 

"Oh, um… hi." You were suddenly nervous. What if someone you knew saw you in the enemy’s store.

 

"Can I help you find anything?"

 

"No, just looking at the music is all." You needed to get away before you accidentally bought something. It was already tempting just being this close to their large supply of music.

 

"Is there a certain type of music you like?" He asked, following you down the aisle. "I could help find something."

 

You turned on him. He was standing closer than you had anticipated. You took a step back. “Look..” You searched for his name tag. “Luke. Thank you for your help, but I can handle it. Thanks.”

 

With that said you brushed past him and hurried toward the exit.

 

"Have a great day!" He called after you. You missed his dopey smile as he watched you leave.

 

——————

 

You don’t know what brought you back to the store on your next day off. Or the next after that. You wound up going to the store that should have been your sworn enemy more often than you’d like to admit. You’d begun to memorize the order the CDs were placed in. Not that you came to memorize CDs. You came to see him.

 

The first time you came back it was just to see his face again. He was devastatingly cute. Just your type. Tall, with broad shoulders and great hair. It became more than that soon. Whenever you’d show up Luke would try to talk you into some new album that had come out.

 

"Isn’t it a bit hard to suggest music when you have no idea what I even like?" You asked one day.

 

"Maybe if you’d just tell me what you like I could do my job better."

 

"Take a guess at what I like." You said with a smirk. Were you flirting? No way.  
"Taylor Swift?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"Beyonce?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Can you give me a genre at least?"

 

"I’ll be honest with you. I can’t pick a favorite. Sometimes I’m an Arctic Monkeys kind of girl. Other days I’m all about One Direction. Sometimes I’m hardcore into Green Day and Blink 182."

 

"No way! Me too!" Luke shouted, a bit too loudly. Other customers glanced at you both. You ducked your head behind a rack of CDs. "I mean, I don’t really know much Arctic Monkeys or One Direction… but Green Day and Blink are two of my favorite bands. I’ve been li-"

 

"Luke, are you busy?" A voice came from a walkie talkie.

 

"Sorry, like I was saying… I-"

 

"You can take that if you need to. I should get going anyway."

 

"Um, well actually… just come back in an hour? I’m done then and we could talk more, maybe get something to eat?"

 

"Are you asking me on a date, Luke?"

 

"Maybe. Is that a yes?"

"I don’t even know your last name." You began sauntering away.

"It’s Hemmings. I’ll meet you out front at 9. Bring your favorite Cds."

"Did I say yes?"

"I’ll be waiting." Luke said over his shoulder as he picked up his walkie talkie and disappeared around a corner.

——————————

For whatever reason, you found yourself sitting in your car in the Target parking lot at 9 o’clock that night. In your passenger seat there were a few of your favorite CDs. Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, All Time Low… you didn’t know why he wanted you to bring them, but you brought them anyway.

You watched the doors to the store, trying to convince yourself that you weren’t being creepy. A red shirt appeared, bringing with it just the person you were waiting for. Sunglasses were perched atop his head and his cellphone was clutched in his hand. He scanned the parking lot, then sat on top of one of the red balls that bordered the doorway.

You opened your car door and began waving to him. No use, he was looking down at his phone. “Luke…Luke!”

He glanced up. When he saw you his face lit up and he stood up. As he approached, you folded your arms across the top of your car.

"Y/N! You came." He smiled. "I’m glad you did."

"You better make it worth my while, Hemmings."

"I will. Do you wanna come to my car with me? We can compare music and drive or whatever."

"Sounds fabulous."

You followed Luke to his car. He opened your door for you before getting in the drivers seat. As soon as he shut the door he was pulling his shirt off and throwing it in the back seat.

"Whoa… what are you doing?"

"You didn’t expect me to wear that for our entire date did you?"

Date? “I guess not.”  
"See?" He pulled a new shirt out of the back. It was a black shirt with Nirvana written on it. "I keep a spare with me. Can I see your CDs?"  
You handed him the few that you’d brought along and he returned the favor with the stack of CDs in his glove box. “Blink, Green Day, Good Charlotte, All Time Low… Nickelback?”  
"Yeah, I know… go ahead and laugh."  
"I’m not going to laugh. I honestly don’t know why people don’t like them. I really like Nickelback."  
"You do!?" He stopped flipping through your CDs and faced you. "You must be the perfect girl.”  
You felt your face heat up in a flush. “I’m not…do you want to drive around a bit? I’ll put in a CD.”  
"Ok, sure."  
You dug around in his stash of CDs for a bit. The CDs were the only thing in the glove box, other than a few random napkins and receipts and… was that a condom? You stopped digging and grabbed a blank CD. On it was written Bit’s and Pieces. You were curious as to what that was, so you took it out of it’s sleeve and put in in the CD player.

As soon as the music started Luke’s eyes sprang wide open. “Can we listen to something else?”

"Why? What is this?"

"Nothing. Can we just-"

A voice started then and you shushed him. It sounded awfully familiar, but you just couldn’t figure out what it was. Then it hit you. “Is this… you?”

"Uh, yeah. Me and a few friends do a little music on the side. Nothing serious or anything. It’s just kind of for fun. We sometimes do shows and stuff but it’s not that good."

"Whatever! This is really good! Did you write this?"

"Well Calum, he plays bass, he wrote this one. All of us have written a bit though."

"Who’s all part of this… band? Are you a band?"

"We like to think so. It’s me, duh. Calum Hood plays bass."

"You already said that." You announced, tilting your head a bit so you could watch him drive. His cheeks were red.

"Oh yeah… well then there’s Michael Clifford. He plays guitar. And Ashton Irwin is the drummer."

"I guess that makes you the singer? You’re really good."

"Thanks, but I don’t do all the singing. I actually play guitar too. The other guys do a lot of singing with me."

You didn’t talk for a while after that. You wanted to listen to everything on the CD. It turns out there were only three songs on it. You looked at Luke in confusion when it started to repeat from the beginning.

"It’s a work in progress. Okay, wait. I have no idea where we’re going. I’m pretty sure we’ve passed this park before."

"Oh yeah, and that fire hydrant looks really familiar." You joked.

"I’m serious!" He laughed. "Where are we going?"

"I don’t know!" You laughed with him until you were both a giggling mess. "Just… pull over, I don’t know!"

Luke did as you suggested, pulling into an empty parking lot in front of what looked to be a dentist’s office. He parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. You did the same.

Luke stared at you. You stared back. Your eyes locked on his as your heart pounded and a butterfly flew in your stomach. Luke stuck his feet on your side of the car, his shoes knocking against yours.

"You have an excellent taste in music.” He said.

"Is that because it’s the same as yours?"

"You could say that." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

The silence that ensued was heated. Filled with electricity between the two of you. The chemistry you both had was undeniable. He could feel it and so could you.

You both jumped at each other at the same time. Lips finding lips in the midst of frenzied chaos. Luke tangled his long fingers in your hair, tugging just slightly. His teeth bit into your bottom lip and pulled. You found yourself moaning and moving closer to him. You grabbed onto his biceps to keep yourself balanced as you crawled closer to him.

"Y/N…" He whispered against your lips.

"Hmm?"

He was writhing under your grasp, maneuvering himself into a crouching position. “Come on.” He said as he stuck a leg into the backseat, the rest of his body following. You hurried after him, his hands settling on your waist to help you over the seat. You landed on top of him. His eyes were clouded over as he began grinding up into you.

Luke grabbed your shirt and lifted it up and over your head. At the same time you unbuttoned his khaki pants and shoved them down his legs. His bulge was clear to see in his boxers, but he was too focused on your breasts, still covered by your bra, to care.

Warm lips attached to your neck. You couldn’t make yourself care about the marks that would inevitably be left there as Luke sucked and licked and moaned against your skin. You let your hands slide up the side of his body, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach. You knew, just knew, that it was time to explore his entire torso.

Luke whined when you forced him to detach his lips, but groaned again when you began sucking on his neck, down to his collarbone. You ran your hands up and down his chest and stomach. Luke dragged his hands slowly up your back until he caught hold of the hook of your bra, prying it open with skillful fingers.

"Fuck." He breathed. He brushed his hands over your now bare breasts. You shivered when his mouth connected with your nipple.

"Luke… Oh my God." You moaned. You held a hand at the back of his neck, keeping his lips connected to you.

"Wait. Roll over." Luke grabbed your hips and lifted you up as switch spots with you. He wasted no time pulling down your jeans. When he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your underwear he looked into your eyes for permission. You nodded.

Moments later Luke was yanking down his own underwear, leaving you both completely naked. You were breathing heavily, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Closing your eyes you waited for Luke to touch you, instead his weight lifted off of you. You opened your eyes and saw him digging through his glove box. In his hand he had a condom. He ripped it open as he carefully knelt between your legs.  
Before you could say a word Luke pressed two fingers into you at once. He pumped in and out quickly, adding a third as he did.

"Fuck, are you ready? I need to…be in you." Luke groaned, still pumping his fingers into you.

"Fuck, yes. I’m ready,just do it. Fuck me, Luke."

Suddenly his fingers were gone and his cock was lined up at your entrance. He pushed in slowly, letting you adjust to his size.

"Holy shit!" You moaned, feeling every movement of his hard cock in your throbbing core. "Harder, Luke… hard-"

He cut you off with a sharp thrust into you. And another, and another until he was pounding harshly into you. You gripped at the hair towards the base of his neck, moaning and groaning his name as you pulled him even closer to you. You nipped at his ear, but he pushed you back and attacked your lips. Tongue slipping past your lips, he slowed his thrusts.   
"Fuck you look so fucking hot, Y/N. All sweaty and writhing beneath me."

You whimpered, clenching around him. You were getting close.

"I’ve been waiting to do this since you walked into the store that first day. I’d always dreamed of fucking you hard, just like this. And you’d be moaning my name, begging for more."

"Shut up and fuck me. I’m so close." You said through gritted teeth.

"Me too, baby." He began to thrust faster again, until you were seeing stars and letting it all go. "FUCK! I’m coming… Luke. God damn, you’re so hot."

He thrust into you a few more times before he came. “Oh God… OH MY GOD. Fuck…shit.” He let your name fall past his lips as he fell on top of you. “That was great.”

"Mhmm…" You sighed, twisting his hair around your finger. "We should definitely do that again sometime."

"Well actually…" Luke pulled out of you and sat up, pulling his boxers on. "My band has a gig this weekend… if you wanted to come. We could do whatever afterward. Or between sets. You know, whatever you like." He said this with a smirk, letting you know that he wanted to do this again.

"That sounds great." You smiled. "I’ll be there. Oh, and you might need to get this washed." You pulled his red Target shirt from under you and tossed it at him.

"GROSS!"


End file.
